My, My, My
by PossDownUnder
Summary: One of the turtles is not having a good day - so when his brothers start to annoy him, he blows off some steam. Just an insight into what the turtles lives when they're not fighting crime. Read and review. PG for lang.


My, My, My……

Disclaimer: Eastman and Laird are the responsible and creative minds behind Ninja Turtles – I am purely borrowing it. The song sung by Mikey is "My, My, My – Armand Van Helden." Sounds like a Mikey song.

"What ya doing?"

Donetello looked up at the orange masked turtle.

"What does it look like?"

"Um… fixing something?" Mikey said, looking at the object which was in pieces on the table.

"Correct, so go away," a tone of annoyance was directed at the youngest of mutated turtles.

"Why?" Mikey asked, ignoring Don's tone.

"Look there's Raph go annoy him!" Donnie replied shortly. Raph having heard Don's suggestion which involved him, had to join in on this one.

"Don't come and annoy me!" Raph pointed to his baby brother.

"What?! A little brother can't spend quality time with his own bros?" Mikey said in defence. He thought they were being a little mean, as usual.

"Not when you're the little brother!" Donnie said, "Now both of you clear off!" Don turned back to his work.

"Hey, what's up your shell?" Raph asked he didn't like how Don was pissed at him all of a sudden.

"His butt!" Mikey rolled onto the floor laughing at his own joke. Both older turtles just rolled their eyes in unison.

"That was so NOT funny, Mike! Why waste your time trying to be a comedian – you're the most boring turtle on the planet," Raph said, as he picked up a bolt that was on Don's work surface.

"Raph! You forget that Leo is the most boring turtle! I mean he can't even be funny – he's unable to try it. I mean seriously Splinter needs to have words with him about it. I mean dude, he's far too Leo!"

"Next time you want to talk about me behind my back, do it when I am not in the room…" Leo walked up to his younger siblings and looked squarely at Raphael.

"Excuse me! It was Mikey! I never even mentioned your bloody name!" Raph got all defensive.

"Well your part of the conversation."

"Not by choice, trust me," Raph said, getting into Leo's face – which he usually did when he was annoyed with Leo.

"Hey Leo, want to do me a favour?" Donnie said, as he tinkered with the object in front of him.

"Yeah, how can I help, Donnie?" Leo said, pushing Raphael out of his face.

"Entertain our younger brothers for a change! I'm sick of being the main entertainment for them. Let them annoy you for a change!" Donnie didn't even look up, but the three other turtles could tell he was peeved at something.

"What I do?" Mikey and Raph said in unison.

"What do you mean? They annoy me 24/7!" Leo couldn't believe that Don was asking him to do. He thought Don just wanted his help with fixing something, but no – this was ridiculous.

"Yeah well you all annoy me 24/7 – so get lost, I'm busy."

"Hey, don't you get in the shits with us!" Raphael said, "I mean who saved your shell for the millionth time last week!"

"Don's in the shits boys!" Mikey said, as he grabbed hold of Don's screwdriver out of his hand.

"WHY is it that when ever I am busy – you jerks have to come and annoy me! Don't you want me to fix the damn television?"

"That's not a television," Leo pointed to the object on the table, "Actually what is that?"

"The TV ain't broke, Mikey was watching the Wombles this morning," Raphael stated.

"You still watch the Wombles?" Leo said, "How old are you 17 or two?"

"Shut up Raph! I was rewinding a video!" Mikey defended him self, he didn't want to be picked on for simply watching a show on furry animals that lived on a tennis court.

"Bit hard when it's broken!" Raph replied.

"Yeah and who broke it!" Donnie butted in. All three brothers turned to the purple one.

"Wasn't me!" Squeaked three voices together.

"So Raph you think throwing the video player at Mikey yesterday didn't break it?" Donnie said.

"Hey – we all agreed Mikey had to stop singing that annoying song!" Raph said, "I was doing you all a favour by shutting him up!"

"What song? Any song Mikey sings is annoying," Leo put in.

"Oh I remember… My my, my, Whoaaa, how did we ever……" Mikey began to sing.

"You got a death wish or something? I swear sing that song and you won't live to see tonight's dinner!" Raph and Leo were rounding onto the youngest turtle.

"You wanted to know what the song was…." Mikey replied in defence.

"We don't need a demonstration!" Leo said, he knows what Mikey was like. Once he discovered annoying songs, he would sing them all day long until it ticked his brothers off so much that Splinter had to stop them from doing serious damage to the youngest family member. Leo especially hated the stuff Mikey listened to, it was always the annoying and catchy songs that Mikey knew oh so well.

"Want the microwave up your shell Mikey!" Raph threatened, "Then don't ever let us hear you sing that song again."

Mikey laughed, he knew Raph wouldn't try shoving anything up him – except maybe a sais, but then again, Raph wouldn't want to spend the next two days disinfecting his precious weapons.

Suddenly the three bickering turtles were interrupted by the sound from the stereo.

"My, My, My….." Blasted through the lair, as three turtles turned to the source.

"TURN IT OFF!" Leo and Raph yelled, covering their ears, as Mikey started to dance and sing to it.

The volumed lowered, Donnie was satisfied that he had the attention of all three of his brothers. With hands on hips Donnie went off. His brothers just stood watching the usually passive turtle blow off some steam.

"Mikey stop dancing! Now that I have your attention, I want you guys to know that if you come and annoy me again today – I swear I will turn that stupid song on full blast until you get the message."

"What message?" Mikey asked, looking at each of his older siblings.

"The message is "GO AWAY, I AM BUSY!" Don shouted at the youngest turtle.

"Right, don't need to shout, dude," Mikey covered his ears.

"Someone's touchy today," Raph said, earning a death stare from his older brother.

"Please just go and let me work in peace – that's all I want." Donnie put his hands on his face in frustration.

"Okay Donnie, we'll let you have that, no need to chuck a Raph on us," Leo said, earning himself a punch from the one who had been named, before pushing both of his younger brothers out the room.

"He's one very grumpy turtle!" Mikey said, as they got into the hallway.

"No thanks to you annoying him!" Leo hissed.

"What I do?"

"The only thing you're good at, annoying!" Raph walked off with Leo, as Mikey let these words sink in.

"Must be grumpy big brother day or something," Mikey walked off to the kitchen for a snack – now that was something he was very good at and didn't involve his brothers.


End file.
